Christmas Spirit
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Rima thinks Christmas is the greatest time of the year, and that everyone else thinks so, too. So, you can imagine how mad she gets when she finds out the boy she's had a crush on for a while, doesn't like Christmas. Can she help him get into the spirit?
1. Stupid idea

**Hello, my fellow Christmas-lovers! n.n**

**I have decided to turn this story into a chapter story instead of a one-shot like I originally planned. It'll be less than five chapters, so, don't worry. n.n' I figured it would be easier to read this way, and, easier for me to write. ...Not to mention it will make me more determined to finish this. XD**

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. ~Norman Vincent Peale**_

* * *

**Rima loves Christmas.**

Some people would seem a little surprised with that fact. But, she does. She's just good at hiding it.

_She loves..._

**The snow:** The snow is always so beautiful. The way it sparkles like billions of tiny diamonds when the sun shines on it. The crunch sound it makes when you walk on it. She even loves playing in the snow, sometimes. She also loves when she gets to attack a certain Indigo-haired cross-dresser mercilessly with snow balls until he's soaked to the bone.

She finds it quite hilarious when he gives her frustrated glares and storms inside to dry off.

**The music:** She likes the Christmas songs that play on the radio this time of year. The catchy, pretty, (And sometimes annoying, if played too often) songs that always seem to lift her spirits a little bit.

But she never lets anyone,_ especially _Nagihiko, catch her singing along.

**The decorations:** She loves the pretty ornaments that are scattered along the big, green trees. And the way the colorful strings of Christmas lights twinkle in the dark, and how one of them are always out. Without fail. There can't ever be a string of lights that work perfectly, can there?

Although she hates to admit it, she loves the way the Christmas lights reflect in Nagihiko's warm, dark brown eyes.

**The smells:** She absolutely loves the sweet smells of the holiday season. The pine on the trees, the cookies, the hot chocolate...

And how Nagihiko _always_ has that sweet cinnamon scent to him around this time... Rima thinks it's really weird that she even noticed it to begin with. Maybe she's going mental?

The point is; Rima loves Christmas. Though, it's probably obvious by now. And she can never understand how some people can be so gloomy around this time of year.

Like just right now, when she saw Nagihiko walk by, looking particularly gloomy.

Rima watches him walk by, her eyes filled with confusion, annoyance, and, she doesn't understand why; worry.

"Rima?" Her pink-haired friend questions from behind her, waving her hand in Rima's face. "Why are you so spaced out?"

"EARTH TO RIMA-TAN!" Yaya exclaims, her hands cupped around her mouth as a make-shift bull horn.

Rima picks up a piece of paper that is on her desk, balls it up, and throws it at the loud Ace. "You don't have to yell. I'm right here, you know." She mumbles.

"Why were you staring at Nagihiko?" Amu asks, honey orbs filled with curiosity and slight amusement.

Rima huffs and turns her head away from the rosette. "I was NOT staring."

Yaya glomps Rima, a sly smile on her face. "Yes you were. You were gazing longingly at him. Your eyes filled with love and lust, fantasizing what your kids would look like-"

Rima pushes the younger girl away, blushing furiously, out of anger and embarrassment. "YAYA! I WAS NOT!" Yaya just snickers while Amu laughs uncontrollably in the background.

"Lighten up, Rima!" Amu says, calming down from her laughing fit, "She was just kidding."

"No Yaya wasn't."

"Yaya! You're not helping!"

"But-!"

"Anyway," Amu says, trying to change the subject, "Christmas is in two days. Have you guys finished Christmas shopping yet?" The Queen nods, still bright red from what Yaya said. Yaya nods, too.

Yaya gains her sly smile again and nudges the short blonde. "What did you get for Nagi-nii, Rima-tan?"

Rima scowls. "Nothing."

Amu chokes on her gum and Yaya's eyes widen, looking sad. "Why, Rima-tan? That's mean!"

"Yeah, Rima." Amu crosses her arms, eyes narrow, "Nagihiko is always so nice to you. Why didn't you get him anything? I'm sure he got YOU something."

Rima copies the Joker's pose and facial expression. "He doesn't deserve to get a present from me. He's annoying."

"_**R-I-M-A-T-A-N~!**_" Yaya whines loudly, flailing her arms, "It's Christmas! You're supposed to be nice to everyone! Even if you don't like them!"

Amu nods. "She's right, Rima."

Rima starts putting her supplies into her backpack. "I don't care. I don't care about Fujisaki, so I'm not getting him anything."

Honestly, she did care. Because Rima's had a huge crush on Nagihiko since Middle School started. Amu and Yaya are the only ones she's told, and she had threatened them not to tell anyone else (Especially Nagihiko). Though, Rima likes to try to convince herself that she DOESN'T have a crush on the annoying indigo-haired cross-dresser. Obviously, she never succeeds.

Amu shakes her head and sighs. "Whatever you say, Rima."

"Well," Yaya says, getting a candy cane out of her pocket, "Yaya's getting Nagi-nii something for Christmas. Because Yaya loves Nagi, just like the rest of her friends." Yaya licks her candy happily and then starts bouncing in her seat. "Yaya can't WAIT until everyone sees the presents she got for them!"

Amu chuckles at the girl's hyper behavior. Rima just shoves her items into her bag with unnecessary force, clearly frustrated.

"Well, whatever." Rima says, placing her bag around her shoulder, "I'm going home now, since we don't have a Guardian meeting today."

"Bye-Bye, Rima-tan!" Yaya waves goodbye with her candy cane.

"Okay, but remember to put your scarf on this time. You need to stay as warm as possible during the winter." Amu says in a strict tone.

Rima rolls her eyes. "Okay, Mom." Amu rolls her eyes.

As Rima leaves the classroom, she spots Tadase and Nagihiko standing by the wall near the room. She hopes they (Mostly Nagihiko) didn't hear their conversation. Obviously, Rima thinks, relieved, they didn't because of how involved in heir conversation they are.

"Hey, Tadase-kun." Rima says, getting both the boys' attention, "Amu wants to talk to you. She said something about a surprise..." Tadase nods, thanks Rima and says bye to Nagihiko, then enters the room the shorter blonde just exited.

"What was that about?" Nagihiko asks.

Rima starts walking down the hallway, the long-haired boy right beside her, their footsteps seem to echo through the quiet, empty hall. "We need to talk."

Nagihiko raises an eyebrow in question. "About what?"

The Queen glares at him. "Your attitude."

"What?" The boy asks, confused.

"It's Chrismas time and you're being all gloomy!"

"I'm not gloomy..."

Rima crosses her arms. "Yes you are."

"Since when have you cared about my feelings, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asks, smiling innocently.

Rima looks away and scoffs. "I don't. I'm just wondering why you're so down right now. It's almost Christmas! The happiest time of the year!" She says, her eyes sparkling happily.

Nagihiko chuckles. "You seem to like Christmas a lot."

Rima rolls her eyes, reverting back to normal. "Oh, really? And why don't you?" She asks, glaring at him again.

He just shrugs. "I've never really cared about Christmas that much. It just seems like a very commercial-ized holiday to me."

Suddenly, Rima stops walking, golden orbs wide with shock. How can someone not like Christmas? She can't understand it. A dark aura surrounds her, startling Nagihiko. "How... can you not like Christmas?" She asks, her voice low. Nagihiko sweat-drops.

"Um... I already told you why."

A thought suddenly pops into the short girl's head and she immediately goes with it, not even thinking twice about it, although, she wishes she had. "I'll help you get into the Christmas spirit." She declares, determined and slightly angry with herself for doing this.

The boy's dark eyes widen slightly with surprise. Why was Rima doing this? It doesn't seem like something she'd do. After all, she always acts so cold around him, and giving him angry glares all the time. He got the impression that she hated him, so, this is very shocking to him. Perhaps the holiday season makes her nice to the people she despises? She does always seem a lot happier this time of year.  
Nagihiko looks thoughtful, deciding to give her a chance. "Okay. How?"

Rima seems shocked he agreed to her impulsive idea. "Um, I'll... show you the things I like to do around this time." She says, suddenly determined. "Meet me at my house in twenty minutes."

The Jack nods, smiling at her. "Okay."

Rima watches the boy leave, thinking about what she just did. She slaps her forehead in frustration. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not, Rima-tan!"

Rima quickly turns around, face red and heart beating faster. Amu and Yaya were right behind her. Amu gives a guilty smile. "Hey, Rima..."

Rima glares at the both of them, pissed off. "You were stalking us!"

Amu shakes her head furiously, eyes wide. "No we weren't! We were just following you-" Amu cuts herself off and face-palms. Rima's glare intesifies. "Okay! We're sorry! Jeez..."

Rima crosses her arms and smirks. "Stalkers get coal for Christmas." Amu chuckles and Yaya's eyes brim with tears.

"WHAT?"

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

Rima sits on the steps in front of her house, waiting for the cross-dressing nuisance she unfortunately had a crush on (Why'd it have to be a girly transvestite? She had questioned herself), impatiently. She's still mad at herself for doing this. What if he gets suspicious and starts thinking she likes him? Some people may not think that would be a bad thing, but, what if he (most likely) doesn't return her feelings? Can you imagine how awkward School and Guardian meetings would become? Not to mention it would break Rima's hear. After all, Nagihiko _is_ Rima's first crush. She wouldn't be exactly thrilled if he (most likely) didn't like her back.

Amu says he does, but, what does _SHE_ know? The girl's head-over-heals for a cat and a prince with 'World Domination' issues.

Rima looks up at the sound of crunching snow and sees the boy the was waiting for. She stands up and put her hands on her hips, an agitated look on her face. "You're late."

Nagihiko smiles sheepishly, hands in his pockets. "Sorry." Then he looks curious. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

The blonde sighs and walks over to him. "We're going to do the first thing that is on my '**Christmas Spirit**' list."

Nagihiko tilts his head slightly. "What's that?"

Rima gives him a big, cute, syrupy smile, sparkles floating around her. "A snowball fight!"

The dark-haired boy groans, frowning. "Why?"

"Because it'll help get you into the Christmas Spirit!"

"No it won't! You'll just pelt me with snow like you always do. That won't get me into the mood!"

Rima giggles cutely and grips Nagihiko's scarf and heads towards her backyard, forcing him to follow her. "Yes it will. It will help you get in the spirit, and," Rima's fake smile turns into a devious smirk, "Help me release some stress." Nagihiko sighs and Rima just tugs on his scarf again, harder, making him make a small choking noise.

"Christmas makes you cruel, Rima-chan."


	2. Tinsel is great for Rimahiko moments

**Happii Christmas Eve!** :D Hope you sleep well tonight! _**Remember;** Santa knows when you are sleeping. He knows when you are awake._

**...**

Wow. Santa is such a creeper. o.o;

**Enjoy~! n.n**

* * *

_**From me, Merry Christmas. Throughout the world, Merry Christmas. ~ Ran, Miki, Su. - (Song) Happy Christmas. (Shugo Chara!) **_

* * *

Rima pats the wad of snow in her orange, gloved hands, trying (and failing) to make a snow ball. Rima growls and puts the wanna-be snow ball in the pile with the other ones, deciding it was good enough. She looks over at Nagihiko's pile and her eyes narrow, jealous. Of course. Mr. Perfect's snow balls are perfect. _Perfect._

"Rima-chan, are you alright? You look like you're about to kill someone."

Rima rolls her eyes and shakes her head, little clumps of snow falling off of her long blonde curls as she does so. "I'm fine. Can we just start already?"

Nagihiko puts his hands up defensively. "Hey! This was your idea."

"Whatever." She waves him off and turns to her Shugo Chara, who was waiting patiently in the middle of the yard. "We're ready, Kusukusu."

"Wait! What're the rules for this thing, anyway?" Nagihiko's Chara, Rizumu, asks from his seat on his bearer's shoulder.

Kusukusu raises up into the air and giggles excitedly. "You have to keep throwing snow balls at each other until you run out! Whoever gets hit the most loses!" She explains. Then she points to herself proudly. "Kusukusu is the referee!"

Rizumu gives her a thumbs up. "Okay!" He then turns to Nagihiko, who is sweat-dropping at him. "You ready?" Nagihiko nods.

"Right!" Kusukusu giggles again. "Begin on three! One-"

A wad of snow hit Nagihiko on the arm.

"On _THREE_, Rima-chan!"

Rima smiles sweetly. "Sorry!"

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

"So, who won?" Rima asks, panting.

The clown Chara smiles sheepishly. "Um... Who do you think won, Rizumu-kun?" She asks, turning to the male Chara, looking nervous.

Rizumu pretends to think about it. "Hm. It was very close and hard to tell..."

Rima emphasizes her question through clenched teeth. "**Who. Won?**"

Rizumu grins, flying over to the long-haired boy who was looking at him curiously. "My man Nagi, of course!"He says, giving Nagihiko a wink and thumbs up.

The Queen's mouth falls open, shocked. "Are you SERIOUS?" She exclaims.

Nagihiko places his hand on his hip, frowning. "Why is that so surprising? I'm skilled with a naginata, Rima-chan. I have good aim." Rizumu nods at this.

"And he plays basketball!" The sporty Chara adds happily.

Rima huffs and tilts her head up in a prissy way, eyes closed. "Whatever. Let's go inside before we freeze to death."

As Rima enters her house, Rizumu bursts into laughter. "Man! Who knew Queen-chan was such a sore loser?"

Nagihiko smiles weakly and shrugs. "She just like to win. It's just a part of what makes Rima-chan, Rima-chan."

The Shugo Chara eyes his bearer quizzically, floating lazily with his hands in his pockets. "And you're okay with that?"

The Jack's smile widens a little. "Yeah."

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

Rima is going over her list, finally out of her bad mood from losing the snow ball fight earlier. She absent-mindedly stirs her hot chocolate as she scans the piece of paper with a bored expression.

Nagihiko takes a sip of his tea, then asks, "What's next on your List-of-Fun?"

Rima gives the boy across from her an irritated glare. "Shut up. I'm trying to think." She then notices his drink. "Why are you drinking tea? That's not very Christmas-y."

Nagihiko grins and points at it. "For your information, it IS 'Christmas-y'; It's peppermint flavored. The package even had little candy canes on it and everything."

"She goes back to reading her list. "Whatever."

"You say that a lot." Nagihiko points out, amused.

he blonde raises a golden eyebrow at him. "What?"

"'Whatever'."

"so?" She asks, annoyed.

Nagihiko shrugs and takes another sip of his tea. "So... Do you know what we're going to do next?" He tries asking again.

Rima is about to answer when her mother walks into the kitchen, interrupting her. "Rima, can you help me with these?" She asks, motioning to the bags in her arms.

"Sure, Mama."

"Oh, who's this?" Rima's mother asks, looking at Nagihiko.

"Some He-She thing that wandered into our house when the door was open. I was going to bring it to the Vet later to make sure it didn't have rabies."

Nagihiko twitches, about to tell Rima's mother that she was joking, when he got an idea. Nagihiko smiles, eyes big and sparkly. "Were you also going to leash me and punish me when I was bad,_ Ri-ma-tan?_"

Rima flushed and threw a spoon at him, missing horribly. "SHUT UP, YOU WEIRDO!"

Nagihiko chuckles. "Such a dirty mind, Rima-chan has." Rima's mother watches them, smiling, amused.

"Mama," Rima starts, eyeing the objects in the bags her mother brought home, "Why'd you get more decorations for the tree? We already had too many to begin with."

"Yes, but most of them are worn and broken." she says, taking the colorful ornaments out of the plastic bags, Rima helping. "And these were on sale, and since we were going to decorate the tree today, I figured, why not?" She hen turns to Nagihiko, who was watching quietly from his seat at the table. "How about your friend helps us decorate it?" She suggests.

Rima thinks about it for a little bit, then shrugs. "I guess he can."

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

Rima wraps the shimmering tinsel around the big Christmas tree that is placed in the corner of her living room She struggles as she tries to reach the top, Nagihiko notices this and helps her with it. Rima mumbles a quiet 'Thank you' in response.

"Even the tinsel for your Christmas tree is orange." Nagihiko says thoughtfully, shaking his head. Rima watches his pretty purple hair sway back and forth as he does this. "What do you own that isn't orange?" He questions, snapping the short girl out of her day-dreaming.

She huffs. "You make it sound like I'm obsessed with the color."

Nagihiko chuckles, the sound making butterflies fill Rima's stomach. She mentally slaps herself, swallowing a blush. "Well... Almost everything you own is orange. Your phone, your laptop, your coat, your tinsel-" Rima cuts him off with a scoff.

"Yeah well, YOU'RE obsessed with the color blue! You wear it all the time." Rima argues, seating herself on the floor and going through a box full of ornaments.

Nagihiko kneels down next to her, also looking through the box. "I'm not wearing it right now." He points out.

Rima smirks and places some left-over tinsel around the Jack's shoulders. "Yeah. Now you're wearing orange."

Nagihiko rolls his eyes, blushing slightly because of how close she is to him. "Very funny."

Rima giggles then freezes, just now noticing that their faces were only a few inches away from each other. She sees a look of confusion in Nagihiko's dark, brown orbs. What is he thinking about? She wonders why he isn't pulling away. Maybe he likes this position as much as she does? Rima quickly dismisses he thought, because it is (obviously) false. She then remembers the tinsel and looks at it, admiring the way the orange looks against Nagihiko's beautiful, indigo locks.

"Blue and orange look really good together." Rima thought out loud, cheeks tinting pink.

"What?" Rima's blush darkens and she stands up, removing the tinsel from around the confused boy.

"Nothing. Let's just finish decorating the tree."

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

"Done." Rima says, getting that sparkle in her eyes again. "It's beautiful..." She comments, examining the plastic tree. Nagihiko nods, smiling. Then he sees Kusukusu chasing Rizumu around with a wad of tinsel and sweat-drops.

"I see you guys are done decorating." Says Rima's mother, walking up to them with a cardboard box in her hands.

Nagihiko eyes the bx curiously. "What's that?" He asks.

"The tree topper." She opens the box, picks up what's inside, and shows it to them. It is a glittery, golden star. "And I want Rima to put it on top of the tree this year." She hands it to the surprised blonde.

"But I can't reach the top! I could barely put the stupid tinsel on the tree!"

"You're friend-" Rima's mother pauses and turns to Nagihiko. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." He says politely.

"Yes. Your friend Nagihiko-kun can help you with it." She suggests, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Rima's eyes widen. "What?" She looks over at Nagihiko, who is looking nervous.

"Go on." Her mother scoots Rima closer to Nagihiko. "Pick her up now, Nagihiko-kun." She smiles innocently at them, but Rima sees right hrough it.

"I can't believe this." Rima mutters, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"Don't worry, Rima-chan." Nagihiko comforts, placing his hands securely on the short girl's waist. Rima blushes. "I won't drop you." Rima rolls her eyes then nods, feeling a little better about this whole thing. Nagihiko carefully lifts her up so Rima is face-to-face with the top of the tree. She hurriedly puts the star in place and tugs on Nagihiko's sleeve, signaling him to put her down. He gently brings her back to solid ground, both of them standing awkwardly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! That was adorable!" Rima's mother coos, totally unaware of the awkward air around the two teenagers.

"Whatever." Rima quickly goes over to to the window on the other side of the room, Nagihiko following close behind. Rima's mother sighs and enters the kitchen, deciding to give them some privacy.

"Your Mom is very, um, interesting..." Rima stays silent, staring out of window. Nagihiko sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about what just happened-"

"It's fine." Rima says stiffly, trying to forget about it (and not blush again). "Isn't the snow beautiful?" She questions, thankfully finding something to change the subject with.

Nagihiko follows her gaze, nodding. "Yeah. It is." A minute or two passes when a thought pops into the dancer's head. "So, why do you like Christmas so much? I mean, I know you like the normal Christmas-y things, but, why are you so passionate about it?" He asks softly.

Rima is silent for a few seconds, then starts to explain. "Because... It's the only day of the year when my parents try to get along. "She then smiles lightly, her eyes starting to look glassy. "It's the only day of the year when we're a happy family again."

Nagihiko feels a weird mixture of sadness and shock surge through him. He had no idea how much Christmas actually meant to Rima.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" Rima asks quietly.

Nagihiko smiles bitterly. "It's not that I don't like Christmas. It's just..." Nagihiko sighs. "My father is never home and my Mom is always too busy to acknowledge holiday other than birthdays. So we just don't celebrate it."

The Queen's heart sinks. "That sucks."

Nagihiko chuckles softly. "Yeah..."

An awkward silence comes over them.

"Um... How about we go to the park? It's getting really stuffy in here..." Rima asks, twirling a strand of her hair unconsciously. "Nagihiko nods his okay and they leave.

Rima's mother peeks out the window, watching their retreating figures with a smile. She shakes her head, her smile widening. "They're too cute."


	3. All I want for Christmas is

**_..._**

_*smiles nervously* Uh... hi. n.n_

_Yeah... Sorry that I didn't finish this by __**Christmas.**__ n.n;; I got sidetracked..._

_BUT! This is totally gonna be done by **Valentines! **XD_

_Happy New Year, BTW. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**"Make my wish come true**.  
**All I want for Christmas is you" ~ All I Want For Christmas Is You (Song)**

* * *

Nagihiko rakes his gloved hand through his indigo-colored tresses, ridding it of the cold snow. He quickly puts together a snow ball and throws it, missing his target by just a few inches. His target, Rima, snickers, clearly enjoying herself. "What was _that_, Fujisaki? I thought you said you had good aim!" The boy rolls his pretty brown eyes in response.

A voice throws Rima off guard as she throws another snow ball, making her hit Nagihiko's Chara rather than Nagihiko himself. "Hey, Rima!"

The blonde girl turns around to see her friend Amu, accompanied by a smirking Utau and a grinning Yaya who has a Fangirl-like twinkle in her eyes. "Hey Amu, Yaya, Utau-chan." Rima greets them coolly, totally ignoring the boy she is with and the sporty Chara who is glaring at her and wiping snow off of himself. "What brings you here?"

"We should be asking you the same question." Says the rosette, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Rima-tan. Why are you at the park. **Alone**. With _Nagi?_" Yaya asks, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Rima holds back an eye-roll at her two friends. They obviously think they're on a date or something...

Rima tries to ignore the butterflies she receives from that thought.

"Can't a friend hang out with a friend and throw snow at him without being questioned about it?" Rima scoffs. Amu chuckles. "I'm helping Nagihiko here get into the Christmas spirit by doing things that are on my Christmas Spirit List." The Queen answers with a small shrug, not wanting to make a big deal over it.

"_AW~!_" Yaya squeals, bouncing up and down, her pink scarf whacking her in the face as she does so, "CUTE!" Everyone (even the Shugo Chara) sweat-drops at the hyper girl.

"Er, anyway," Utau starts, turning her attention back to the shorter blonde, "Can I see this, um, _'Christmas Spirit List?'_" Rima sighs silently and hands the list to the taller blonde. The pop star scans the list intently, Amu and Yaya peering over her shoulders to read it also. A few seconds later, Utau looks up from the list and points at Rima, her vibrant, violet eyes narrowed in a questioning and irritated way. "Singing isn't on this list."

"And for good reason." Says Rima, taking the list away from the older girl. "Because I can't sing. And I doubt the transvestite can, either." Nagihiko gives her a tired glare, not appreciating the nickname. "Not all of us are chart-toppers, you know."

Utau swipes one of her pigtails over her shoulder with the back of her hand then crosses her arms. "Anyone can sing; Even if you suck at it, all that matters is having fun while you're doing it." Amu nods at this. Yaya just continues licking a candy cane that she randomly pulled out of her jack pocket when no one was looking.

Rima shakes her head with her hands on her hips, eyes closed. "I don't care. We're still not going to si-" She's cut off by Utau clapping her hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"Whatever. We're all going to go sing whether you like it or not." She says and starts walking away. "Come on!"

Rima mumbles certain things that should not be mentioned in a K rated fic under her breath, reluctantly following the stubborn pop star, her friends and their Shugo Chara right beside her. "Utau-neesan's never satisfied until she gets her way, huh?" Yaya wonders out loud, twirling one of her short pigtails.

Amu notices Rima's angry look and smiles, trying to be optimistic. "Well, I'm not very good either, but maybe it will be fun?"

Nagihiko smiles, too. "Amu-chan's right."

"Isn't she _**always**_?" Rima says sourly under her breath. No one heard her. Stupid Nagihiko is always on Amu's side. It's like he has a crush on her or something.

Rima quickens her pace, holding back the urge to Character Transform and pummel the pink-haired girl with bowling pins.

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

Turns out Utau had brought them all to a tiny Cafe at the edge of town, that has a fancy karaoke machine. The place is filled to the brim with people, and that fact just makes Rima angrier about this whole thing. She stands on the center of the stage in the corner of the Cafe, gritting her teeth and glaring at the microphone that is in her little hands. Damn Utau. Doesn't she understand that not _EVERYONE_ loves being watched by thousands of people, while belting out cliche holiday music? They had all taken turns singing a song of their choice; Utau had sung '_Santa Baby_', Amu had sung '_Santa Can You Hear Me?_', and Yaya had sung '_Toyland_'. Nagihiko had politely declined the chance to sing in front of a bunch of creepy strangers, and Utau had (surprisingly) been okay with that.

Rima turns her gaze to a table that her friends are sitting at. She glares pointedly at Utau, but she doesn't notice. Amu notices her looking at them and smiles at her. "You can do it, Rima!"

"Go, Rima-tan!"

"You can do it, shortie."

"Good luck, Rima-chan." Rima smiles a little bit at Nagihiko, but quickly regains her previous miffed look, realizing she still had to sing.

Rima sighs and turns to the machine right behind her, finally going to choose a song. She scans the list of songs and spots one that catches her eyes. She smirks a little and chooses the song. The Queen returns to her spot on the middle of the stage, a stoic expression on her doll-like face. The song begins. Rima says the words in a robotic monotone;

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas.**

**There is just one thing I need.**

**I don't care about the presents.**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**."

Yaya and Amu burst out laughing, along with everyone else in the Cafe. Utau shakes her head, sighing in annoyance. Nagihiko laughs, too, because he half-expected Rima to do this.

"**I just want you for my own.**

**More than you could ever know.**

**Make my wish come true.**

**All I want for Christmas-**

**Is _you_**."

Rima snickers at Utau's pissed off expression.

This'll teach her.

**x~ {Christmas} x*x {Spirit} ~x**

Rima walks up to her friends' table, smiling innocently. "So, what'd ya think?"

"Yaya's sides hurt!" Yaya chuckles, rubbing her side. Amu rolls her eyes at the curly-haired girl.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe that you can't believe I did that."

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming." Utau mutters, violet eyes filled with annoyance. "You really are an irritating little girl."

Rima waves her off. "You're just mad that I'm a better singer than you."

The pop star leans back in her chair with her arms crossed. She closes her eyes and blows a piece of blonde hair out of her face. "Dream on, kid." She smirks.

"Yaya's thirsty!" The Ace whines suddenly. Amu stands up and looks over at the menu then at her watch.

"It's late, but, I guess we could get a drink before we go." Amu shrugs. Utau nods, standing up.

"Fine. Want anything?" She turns to Nagihiko and Rima. They shake heir heads.

"No thank you."

"Nah."

Rima plops into the chair Amu was sitting at when the three of them leave. She lays her head on the table face-first.

Nagihiko raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired. It takes a lot out of you trying to get a stupid long-haired dude into the Christmas Spirit." Nagihiko sweat-drops.

"So... Have you gotten all of your Christmas shopping done?" He asks, attempting to make conversation.

"Yep."

"I wonder what Amu-chan and Yaya-chan want?" He wonders out-loud.

"A white, fake leather jacket with multi-colored pinstripe hearts on it, and Kukai. Kukai's out of town, and Yaya misses him like crazy, but he can't come back here for Christmas because he spent all his money on God-knows what."

Nagihiko looks at Rima (Who still has her face on the table), shocked. "How do you know that?"

Rima brings her head up and glares at him. "I'm their best friend, Nagihiko. They told me what they wanted."

Nagihiko smiles sheepishly and twirls a lock of his indigo hair. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He then eyes her curiously. "What do _you_ want for Christmas, Rima-chan?"

The blonde looks down at the table, avoiding his gaze. She wants to say, "Well, remember that song I was singing earlier? Yeah. That was about you." But of course she can't say that. She can't confess to him HERE, of all places. Well, not that she plans on confessing to him anytime soon. She'd rather not have her heart broken two days before Christmas, thank you very much.

"I don't want anything." She says instead, putting her head on the mosaic table again, her golden curls sprawled out around her. Unfortunately, Nagihiko knows when she is lying. So, he obviously is going to try to get a straight answer out of her, because he is just annoying like that. Her thoughts are confirmed when she hears the chair next to her move, and someone sit down on it. She moves her head a little to the right to see Nagihiko staring at her, a little frown on his pretty face.

Rima sits up straight and crosses her arms. "What do you have to say?" She asks sarcastically, because she already knows.

"You're lying, Rima-chan."

"You're so predictable."

"Why won't you tell me?" He asks, ignoring her comment.

Rima stiffens a little. "Why should I tell you?"

Nagihiko makes a (fake) sad face. "I thought we were friends, Rima-tan?"

"Don't you "tan" me. And we are not friends, you girlie freak."

Nagihiko smiles. "Yes we are. You even said so yourself at the park when Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, and Utau-chan saw us, remember?"

Rima wants to strangle herself. She can't believe she said that. "Oh, yeah... Well, I'm still not going to tell you." She huffs and looks away from the boy next to her. Suddenly, a hand is placed under Rima's chin and (gently) makes her face Nagihiko again, who is smiling softly at her. Rima blushes, very aware of the fact that she could easily move her face a few inches forward so their lips would crash together.

"Rima-chan. I know Christmas already makes you really happy, but, I wanna know what I can do to make you even happier." As he says this, Rima notices that confused look in his eyes again, but decides to ignore it. Rima's blush darkens.

A horrible thought pops into Rima's mind. Maybe she should just tell him? What's the worst that could happen? Besides, he _might_ like her back. Acting on impulse again, she says, in a voice just a little above a whisper, "Nagihiko... All I want for Christmas is y-"

"Rima! Nagi! Come on we're leaving now!" Rima quickly stands up and stiffly runs over to her friends, face flushed and heart pounding in her ears.

She almost told him.


End file.
